The Dead World/Issue 57
Walking through the town, Riley was ahead of all his bandits with Leon closely following behind him. However Riley knew they were beginning to have second thoughts about why they were following him. They didnt understand why Riley wanted revenge on the motel group so much but Riley's reasons were clear. NO ONE fucks him over and gets away with it. "boss, the group has a question" Leon stated risking it to walk up to Riley but he just sighed before speaking. "what is it?!!" Riley demanded and Leon took a deep breath before responding. "the group are questioning why we're going after the motel group so much, why we cant just let them go" Leon asked and Riley suddenly stopped making all the other bandits stop and instantly panic and hope he wasnt going to kill them. "they killed our people, they fucked us over and they rub it in our faces by still being alive, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE'RE GOING AFTER THEM?!!!" Riley shouted at Leon who just stood there still. "well?" Riley asked again and Leon coughed before responding. "because of the reasons you just mentioned?" Leon asked and Riley nodded smiling but before he could respond they all heard loud gun shots from further inside the town causing Riley to give his trademark evil grin. "well looks like we're about to find out whether its them or not" Riley declared and all the bandits quickly went to work running down different alleys to find whatever group was making the noise. "oh and Leon" Riley stated turning to the man still beside him looking on a little sadly as the bandits disappeared from site before snapping his attention back to Riley. "dont question my motives again" Riley warned as he got face to face with Leon who quickly nodded and followed the other bandits causing Riley to laugh as he walked calmly through the streets observing as a couple of zombies appeared and headed towards him. Riley couldn't wait to get his revenge...... ---- Standing at the door of the refugee center, Logan heard gunshots and knew they were from his group. He wanted to go out and help but he had his duty and that was to remain with the rest and guard them. "sucks don't it" Charles said as he suddenly appeared beside him but all Logan did was nod getting he meant not being able to help the group. "I mean I would go out myself but....I'm old" Charles stated. They both would've chuckled but hearing the gunshots they were worrying that there group was in trouble. Suddenly all the shots from the area the two groups had gone went silent and the two of them went silent completely for a couple of moments until Charles spoke up. "looks like they've sorted out what-" Charles started but before he could finish the two heard gunshots coming from the opposite direction causing Logan to quickly move Charles inside before closing the door since they didn't know who it was. whistling for everyone to be quiet, the group inside turned off anything that was making a noise and joined Logan and Charles at the door where they watched as what looked like bandits came down the streets firing their guns at zombies. "are they the bandits we've been keeping an eye out for?" Maria asked causing Emily and Lily to look at her in confusion about how she knew about them but before they could ask Logan spoke up. "yeh I recognize that one" Logan said pointing to a bald one that was at the back of the group. "he's the second in command I think" Logan stated and they all nodded. "what we going to do?" Charles asked but Logan shook his head and pointed for them to go to their rooms. "nothing" he ordered and they all complied moving away from the door leaving Logan to watch and make sure the bandits don't come over. Meanwhile Leon looked towards the refugee center from a far and recognized the vehicles outside of it and was about to tell everyone but had second thoughts about it and instead kept moving. ---- Setting Daniel down on the floor gently, Karen looked down worriedly at her boyfriend as he cried out in pain but his vision was going blurry and he could barely see Karen. Bella and Lewis meanwhile started barricading the door with whatever they could find as the zombies were beginning to pile against it. Luckily there were no windows and it was just the door they had to worry about. "Karen!!" Bella called to get her out of her daze as she looked up to the woman. "find any medical supplies you can, also get some drinks they can help" Bella told her and Karen nodded before picking up the crowbar and quickly going to search the bar for medical supplies...anything to save her boyfriends life. A couple of minutes later she came back holding a bottle of some kind but that was it causing Bella to sigh as she had figured there were no medical supplies around. Looking to Lewis she asked him with her eyes whether he could hold the door alone and he gave her a nod so they shared a quick kiss before Bella left him and dived to the floor before getting her machete and breathed hard as she looked down at Dan. "alright, Karen I'm going to need your shirt" Bella told her and Karen nodded wishing she had put a bra on but neither of the girls had a jacket and Lewis was too busy to take off his own shirt. "thanks" Bella said taking her shirt and beginning to rip it and bits where she thought would be needed while Karen held Dan's head in her lap trying to calm him as tears came falling down. Wrapping some of the shirt around Dan's leg, Bella took another deep breath and done a quick glance to Dan's face and saw it had no color in it at all. Standing up Bella raised her machete before brining it down on Dan's leg causing him to scream out suddenly making Karen jump and let go of his head as the man just cried out as Bella brought her machete down once and then again and again until finally the bottom half on his leg separated from its top half. By this time, Dan had lost consciousness and the three of them quickly worried that he had died but Karen worriedly checked the man's pulse a few times and every time she felt a weak pulse. "he's going to make it isn't he?" Karen asked looking up to Bella with hope full eyes, tears in her eyes. Bella wanted to tell her that he would but it was near impossible. The man had lost a lot of blood before they even began to chop his leg off. They had no medicine around to help the process and the only thing that was keeping Dan from loosing all his blood was a ripped shirt tied stupidly around his leg. Opening her mouth, Bella was about to tell her the truth but there was a sudden smashing sound and the two woman turned too see a zombie hand come through the door window and Lewis let out a yell when it nearly grabbed his throat causing him to move from the door and the three knew they had to move to the actual bar part of the building. Rushing to that part to make sure it was clear of zombies, Bella and Karen quickly noticed that outside the front of the bar was clear of zombies and went to check if the front door would open but it wouldn't while Lewis dragged in Daniel before closing the door hearing the previous door burst open as zombies began piling in. Hearing them all come their way, Lewis pressed himself against the door to hold them back with all the strength he had while sharing a sad look with Bella.... ---- Running down the streets, Anthony and Natasha looked for any hope of escaping the zombies pouring down on them. Soon enough, Anthony noticed small warehouse with the garage like door open and led Natasha in its direction before nearly forcefully pushing her in and bringing the door down quickly, managing to shut it just before the zombies got in. Looking around the room, they quickly noticed there was no zombies around. Luckily sun light was coming through the open windows above the door they had entered and also noticed a door on the opposite side of the room. Running over to it, Anthony pulled it with everything he had but it was to no use. They were stuck in between a load of zombies and a locked door.... ---- A couple of what felt like a few hours and must've been a few hours as it was starting to get darker outside. The two of them had given up hope of getting out and were now sitting against opposite walls looking down at the floor as they heard the zombies still trying to get in despite it not going to work. "at least they wont be able to get in" Anthony said trying to brighten up the mood but Natasha just looked up and glared at him causing Anthony to look guilty at the floor again. They both blamed him for getting them stuck in here and they both knew they were right. It was Anthony that had pulled them inside and it was Anthony that had got them caught in the warehouse. "I'm sorry...." Anthony whispered pulling a box to him and opening it to see what was inside but found nothing but dirty clothes and random papers. However Natasha just ignored him and Anthony sighed beginning to pull out the clothes in frustration until he came across something different at the bottom and picked it out. Seeing that Anthony had stopped pulling things out frustrated, Natasha saw him holding out a bottle of wine and quickly moved over to him causing his eyes to widen. "GIVE IT!!" Natasha demanded causing Anthony to shrink down a little scared of her new attitude but he just shook his head. "what about the baby?" Anthony asked but Natasha ignored him and forcefully pulled it out of his hands despite his protests and went back to her side of the warehouse before taking the cap off and drinking it fully, choking a little but she didn't care, she just needed a drink. Watching her sadly, Anthony sighed and just sat there quietly until Natasha spoke to him as she had a little break from drinking. "see if there's anymore" Natasha stated and Anthony sighed again before looking into her eyes and speaking. "Natasha..." Anthony began but Natasha's eyes told him not to even beg her not to drink. She was at the point of sadness, anger as well as the fact she was pregnant, Anthony knew he shouldn't...but he knew there was no changing her mind and looked for some more. "I'm sorry" Anthony said to her again but she was already beginning to drink what she had again. ---- Walking down the streets, Riley led a load of bandits all armed to the teeth with Leon at his side until they came across a load of zombies trying to get into what looked like a small warehouse causing him to grin as he shared a look with his more bloody thirsty bandits. They knew someone must be in there so Riley held up his hand giving them the signal and they all fired upon the load of zombies and in moments they had killed all the zombies so the bandits all gathered around the door. Pointing to one of his bandits, Riley mouthed for him to imitate the motel group's leader Will and he nodded before coughing and preparing to do it. The man was the best imitator any of them knew. However before the bandit could speak up they all heard a woman's voice speak from the other side in a drunken but sad manner. "Will...is that you?" Natasha asked hopeful and the whole group but Leon shared grins. Leon felt sorry for her... Hoping it was her man but it was the worst thing she can possibly think of. "Natasha...no" Anthony tried to tell her but she just shoved him to the floor roughly and began to push up the door. "Natasha!!!!" Anthony shouted to her but it was too late, she had opened the door and standing there was Riley and his bandits. "why hello there, alright if we...move in?" Riley asked laughing as one of the bandits suddenly knocked Natasha out with their gun and another pointed theirs at Anthony who just looked at Natasha's unconscious form sadly before speaking to her and himself. "I'm sorry......" Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues